


Tell Me that You’ll Kiss Me Forever

by mlbee



Series: Running Home to You [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, fluff and kissing, just something soft and quiet and gentle, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlbee/pseuds/mlbee
Summary: It was simple, sweet, and Mikael couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he found a boy he liked and wanted to kiss, and who wanted to kiss him back so often.He felt Jonas’s lips curl into a smile too, and soon they were just smiling into each other’s mouths rather than kissing.“I like kissing you,” Jonas said.





	Tell Me that You’ll Kiss Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just two boys kissing and snuggling and being content. Enjoy <3

Mikael was the most content he had ever been in his short life.

He was currently laying across his (semi-secret) boyfriend on the couch watching some movie that neither of them had seen but that neither particularly cared about. Jonas’s fingers had been trailing absentmindedly through Mikael’s hair for the last hour, and he was nearly in the throes of sleep, simultaneously wanting to lean into the feeling but also force himself awake so he didn’t miss a single second of his time with Jonas.

“Hey,” Jonas said, voice a little rough from not having been used in a few hours.

“Mmm?” Mikael groaned, opening one eye and peeking at jonas.

“Kiss me,” he said.

Mikael couldn’t help the smile that curled across his lips at the request.

He pushed himself off of Jonas’s chest, bracing his hands on either side of him. Jonas smiled at him in that simple contented way Mikael loved, and he pushed their foreheads together, sliding their noses across each other gently before their lips slotted together.

It was simple, sweet, and Mikael couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he found a boy he liked and wanted to kiss, and who wanted to kiss him back so often.

He felt Jonas’s lips curl into a smile too, and soon they were just smiling into each other’s mouths rather than kissing.

“I like kissing you,” Jonas said, brushing his nose back and forth against Mikael’s.

“You’re not so bad either,” Mikael teased before pressing their lips together again. As he was about to pull away, Jonas’s hand fitted into the hair at the back of his head and kept him close. He pressed his tongue eagerly into Mikael’s mouth and he gasped in response, lifting himself up and moving instead to sit on Jonas’s lap.

His arms wrapped around Jonas’s neck, and Jonas’s arms wound around his waist, tugging him close.

They kissed like that, moving against each other, nipping at each other’s mouths, kissing cheeks and jaws and necks, drawing it out, taking their time. Jonas’s hands found their way under Mikael’s shirt and were tracing small circles into the soft skin of his hips.

He held on tighter, nearly grinding Mikael down onto him when they heard, too loud in the quiet of the room, “Roommate alert!”

They broke apart and Jonas groaned, Mikael laughing as he pressed a kiss into his temple, resting his forehead against it.

“He ruins everything,” Jonas whispered.

“He’s not as bad as Magnus,” Mikael countered, sliding off of Jonas as Isak walked into the room. They still sat with their legs and hands intertwined.

“You’re home early,” Jonas said when he sat down.

“No I’m not? It’s 22:00 and I was supposed to get off at 21:00.”

“What the fuck it’s already 22:00? When did that happen?” Mikael asked checking his phone. He groaned when he saw the amount of text messages on the screen from his mom

“What’s up?” Isak asked.

“I have to go home,” Mikael said gathering his things. “My mom’s gonna be pissed if I stay out much longer.”

“Seriously?” Isak asked.

“Yeah she’s weird.”

He stood up and moved to the doorway, Jonas following him

“I’m sorry i have to rush out like this,” he said.

“Are you sure you have to?” Jonas asked, hands fitting neatly into Mikael’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Couldn’t you...I don’t know...” he asked kissing him, “Tell her you’re spending the night at Even’s again?”

Mikael thought about it. It’s not like his mom to say no to that. She was usually very lenient when it came to spending the night at a friends. It was actually a good idea, preferable really, because she would prefer he was safe inside instead of wandering the streets alone at night. As if he didn’t do that anyway.

“Hmm?” Jonas asked when Mikael didn’t answer. He nudged his nose against Mikael’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

“Okay,” he said. “But I have to call her and tell her.”

He dialed his mom’s number quick, and she answered even quicker.

“Hei mamma,” he said and Jonas tugged him closer.

“Hei baby,” she answered. “Are you coming home soon?”

“Actually, I think I’m gonna stay at Even’s tonight if that’s alright?” He said as Jonas began pressing kisses into the exposed side of his neck. He suppressed a giggle as he said “He’s had kind of a rough day and I think he could use some company.”

“Oh,” his mom said. “Of course darling. Do what you need to do.”

“Thanks mamma,” he said, pressing a hand against Jonas’s mouth to stop him from distracting him more.

“You’ll be here tomorrow though for dinner? Ahmed’s coming.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be there,” he said, Jonas now biting into Mikael’s palm. “Love you. See you tomorrow.”

“Love you too. Give Even a hug for me.”

“Will do,” he said hanging up and releasing Jonas, who eagerly moved to kiss him.

Mikael backed away and held up a finger to him. Jonas tried to bite it.

“Jesus Christ just give me one minute,” he said

“I can’t help it,” Jonas fake whined.

Mikael ignored him and typed out a message to Even: “Hey, I’m ‘staying at yours tonight’ if anyone asks. My mom sends you hugs.”

Almost immediately he gets a response saying “I’m assuming you’re staying at Jonas’s? Remember to be safe!”

Mikael just responded with a middle finger emoji before pocketing his phone and turning back to Jonas who was now fully pouting.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked

“Yes you may.”

“Thank god,” he said, pressing Mikael against the opposite wall of the hallway. He covered his body with his own and practically lifted Mikael up with the force of his kiss. Mikael giggled into the kiss, but Jonas persisted, shoving his tongue deep into Mikael’s mouth. Mikael wrapped his arms around him in response and pulled him impossibly closer.

After some minutes, Jonas moving to suck gently on his neck and collarbone, Mikael gasped, “Do you want to go to bed now?”

Jonas pulled back with a mischievous smile. He didn’t say anything, just tugged him back through the living room, past Isak, before pulling Mikael into his bedroom.

Instead of continuing the heated kisses they had before, however, Jonas pulled Mikael into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I keep asking you to lie to your mom,” he grumbled into Mikael’s neck.

He let out a laugh and squeezed Jonas tight. “It’s not so bad. I love spending the night with you.”

“You do?” Jonas asked pulling back.

Mikael laughed again and kissed Jonas’s pink lips.

“Yes you dork,” he said. “I do.”

Jonas smiled shyly at Mikael and the action made him laugh again. He kissed him sweetly before tugging him down into the bed.

They kissed for some time more after that. Jonas taking the lead, pressing Mikael down far into the mattress, kissing across his face and neck. It was tame, until Mikael dragged his teeth across Jonas’s lip, causing the younger boy to groan and grind his hips down into Mikael’s.

They kissed until the clock ran late and their eyes were drooping. They changed into pajamas—Mikael in his T-shirt and boxers, Jonas in nothing but sweatpants. They kissed again, warm lips on warm skin in a warm bed. It was lazy and beautiful and perfect.

And there, laying against Jonas’s chest, hands loosely intertwined, Mikael felt as happy as he possibly could.


End file.
